All Together Now
A crucial peace summit. A sneak attack by Van Ark. A potential break-through in the war against the zombies. It's going to be a busy day. Cast *Sam Yao *Janine De Luca *Maxine Myers *Archie Jensen *Simon Lauchlan *Pieter Plot Clear The Route It's the New Canton/Abel peace summit.You and the other runners must keep the delegates safe. Make For Abel One of the vans has broken down and Van Ark's fast zombies are closing in. You are to pick up formula and spray nozzles from Maxine. It Will Work... Maxine meets you as you arrive back at Abel, where she gives you tanks of bioagent attached to spray nozzles. Over-Share You spray the zoms with the doctor’s formula as they swarm around the van. Archie shows up to help with her ex-boyfriend. Kum Ba Yah Archie reveals she has some important footage from her headcam, which Janine instructs her to bring to the peace summit. Transcript siren, gate raising SAM YAO: Okay, guys, you know what this is all about. It’s the big day. Nah, sorry, that sounds like a wedding. It’s - JANINE DE LUCA: It’s the New Canton/Abel summit. You’ve been briefed, let me reiterate: the meet’s taking place in New Canton, projected to last three days. All of our top people are going, and they’ll be a very juicy target. It’s your job to protect them. The aim is for us to put aside our differences. Van Ark’s been exploiting the divisions between our communities, setting us against each other, but if we work together, we can defeat him. So get going, and stay sharp! Failure is not an option! SAM YAO: Wow. I didn’t think people actually said that. Anyway, guys, the important thing is to keep the zoms away from our delegates. We’ve managed to scrounge up a few vans, but we all know not even a Volvo can stand up to the undead for long. JANINE DE LUCA: You all have your noisemakers? affirms One at a time, please! Runner Three? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Jenny, we’ve got the noisemakers, we’ve got our maps, we know our routes. Honestly, you’re like my mum, only younger and much hotter, obviously. JANINE DE LUCA: laughs Fine. Then get going, Simon. The vehicles will be heading out in a few minutes, and we need the route clear of zoms. SIMON LAUCHLAN: We’re on it. SAM YAO: Do good out there, guys. It’s all resting on you. Um, well, not that you should feel under pressure or anything. You see, it’s not just depending on you, I mean, you could individually have an off day, and it’d still be… oh, never mind. Just get running, and be safe. rings SAM YAO: Runner Three? Runner Five? How’re you doing, guys? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh, just peachy, Sam. We’ve still got a couple of zoms on our tail. SAM YAO: Ah, yep, I can see them. They’re shambling out a Waitrose carpark. You can probably stop with the noise now. There’s no way they’ll make it back to the main road in time to disrupt the convoy. JANINE DE LUCA: Which is just as well. We’ve got trouble. SIMON LAUCHLAN: laughs When don’t we? JANINE DE LUCA: One of the vans has a blowout, and the zoms are closing in. SIMON LAUCHLAN: I’m on it. JANINE DE LUCA: No, listen. They’re fast zombies. Van Ark must have got wind of what we were up to. SAM YAO: Yeah, noisemakers won’t cut it with these guys. They’re indistractible. Um, un-distractable? What is “-stractable”? JANINE DE LUCA: You can’t distract them! You need to head back to the base and liaise with Doctor Myers. She’s been working on fine-tuning that biological agent. We’re trying the spray nozzles Runner Five found at the crisp factory as a delivery mechanism. They were originally used to spray roast beef flavor onto crisps. They might have an interesting aroma. We don’t know if that will affect the performance of the agent. SAM YAO: A spray? But they’ll have to get close to get it on the zoms, right? Which is pretty much what we try to avoid for our runners? JANINE DE LUCA: We don’t have any choice. Those people in the van are finished unless we act now. SAM YAO: Okay, well, in that case, head for the bridle path ahead, left of the stables. SIMON LAUCHLAN: And then? Come on, you know you love to say it. SAM YAO: Make for Abel? SIMON LAUCHLAN: No, not that. SAM YAO: mutters Oh my… loud Run! SIMON LAUCHLAN: laughs There you go! Come on, Five. We’ve got lives to save! SIMON LAUCHLAN: This is fun, isn’t it? A bracing run, a chance to show off my fantastically toned abs, a beautiful woman running towards me! SAM YAO: A beautiful - ? Oh, yeah, Maxine thought it would be quicker to come out and meet you. Janine whinged, obviously - JANINE DE LUCA: I do not whinge! SAM YAO: - but every runner we have is out protecting the convoy. MAXINE MYERS: Hey there! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Maxine, as ravishing as ever! JANINE DE LUCA: No time for chitchat, Simon, those fast zoms are less than half a mile from the van. MAXINE MYERS: Yeah, of course. Here, take these tanks and spray nozzles, both of you. All the bio-agent I have is in there. SIMON LAUCHLAN: And, uh, this’ll slow down the zoms? MAXINE MYERS: Well, I had to dilute the agent one part in five hundred, but in tests - JANINE DE LUCA: Yes or no, Doctor Myers? I’m not risking my runners lives on a maybe! SAM YAO: Yeah, what she said. MAXINE MYERS: It will work! … I think. SAM YAO: Do you see them, guys? Van’s just pulled into the side of the road, zoms closing in through the orchard. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Bloody hell, they are close. JANINE DE LUCA: I’ve ordered everyone out of the van, but John O'Grady’s seventy-two years old. He won’t outrun those zoms unless you slow them down. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Come on, Five. Time to spray and pray! zombie moans SAM YAO: Ooh, you’re getting awfully close! SIMON LAUCHLAN: We can’t reach them from ten foot away! Got to get in and amongst them! SAM YAO: And if the spray doesn’t work? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Then I’ll be dying young and I won’t be leaving a beautiful corpse, but uh, yes, it’s working. SAM YAO: Great! Good, right, now - get out of there! ARCHIE JENSEN: I can help with that! Hello, everybody! SAM YAO: Archie! You’re a sight for sore eyes. A cricket bat-wielding, zombie flesh-spattered sight for sore eyes! ARCHIE JENSEN: And this is Peter! Say hello, Peter. PETER: Hello. It is nice to meet you. ARCHIE JENSEN: I used to go out with Peter and now I don’t, and he has sex with a pretty woman called Georgina instead. SAM YAO: … okay. ARCHIE JENSEN: But we still kill zombies together, isn’t that nice? SAM YAO: Uh, yeah, uh, talking of zombies, they’re still close. That spray didn’t slow them down much. Better get moving. SAM YAO: Looking good, guys. You’re a hundred paces clear, and the delegates are home free. PETER: Oh, thank God! ARCHIE JENSEN: Peter doesn’t like to run. He prefers to be in his vegetable garden when it’s not a big, important day like today. But I love to run! Archie to the rescue again! That would be a good name for a TV show. SIMON LAUCHLAN: laughs Rescue people a lot, do you? ARCHIE JENSEN: Well, there was that time at Van Ark’s old base, when New Canton saved your Runner Five and your doctor from Van Ark, who wanted to experiment on them, or kill them. Something nasty, anyway. That was a pretty good rescue. Pretty brave. Sometimes I watch it back to see how clever I was. JANINE DE LUCA: Wait. Say that again? ARCHIE JENSEN: Well, there was that time at Van Ark’s old - JANINE DE LUCA: The last bit. ARCHIE JENSEN: I watch it back again? JANINE DE LUCA: You’ve got a recording of that day? ARCHIE JENSEN: My headcam, yes. SAM YAO: Mm, this is all very interesting, guys, but don’t forget the, oh, you know - the zoms? There’s a river up ahead, too deep to ford. Bear left to take the footbridge. JANINE DE LUCA: This camera, Runner Twenty. It caught everything? New Canton runners rescuing Abel runners? And the way that Van Ark can control his zombies? ARCHIE JENSEN: Yes. There was sound as well. But I do talk a lot, which some people might find distracting. But I like talking! But you can hear Van Ark talking about how he got bitten by a zombie. He would be a zombie himself, but they clean his blood every day to keep him alive. Um, another woman too, um, a doctor called Paula. Um, he was making her work with him on the experiments they’re doing, on half-zombies floating in tanks. It was all very exciting! Um, disturbing, but in an exciting way? JANINE DE LUCA: And you have this - all of this - recorded? ARCHIE JENSEN: All of it! Especially the part where I heroically rescued Runner Five and Doctor Myers! JANINE DE LUCA: You need to return to New Canton. You need to bring that video to summit, immediately! SAM YAO: Yep, yep, she’s right! Proof of what Van Ark’s up to. Also proof New Canton runners helped Abel runners out of a tight corner. If anything can get us all hugging and singing Kumbaya together… JANINE DE LUCA: The summit’s starting. We’ll be waiting for you. Category:Mission Category:Season Two